


Angels Don't Know Everything

by KingSizedInsanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Smut, They totally do it, lame tags are lame, totally wrote this in two hours, tumblr anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks it will be fun to be invisible and sit on a certain King of Hell's lap, and well shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tumblr Anons

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as me messing with a friend on tumblr on anon, then I didn't let it die and she guessed who I was, so I did write the smut that I promised. Also, a thank you to Kat and Randi for assisting me when I was having problems with how a character would say something, and and extra thanks to Randi for being my beta reader!

Crowley frowned, his lap was filled with a person that he couldn't see. They were very warm and wouldn't stop shifting, rubbing against his dick. He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to moan. The person on his lap chuckled softly. Crowley froze, he knew that voice. Castiel.

  
Crowley smirked and wrapped his arms around the invisible body on his lap and pulled it closer, “Cas,” he said, whispering into the person’s ear, “I know it’s you, love~”

  
Castiel then became visible, he was biting his lip, looking Crowley in the eyes, “My plan did not go as I expected it to..”

  
“And how did you expect it to go, Angel?”

  
Castiel’s face flushed slightly, “I...I didn’t think it completely through…”

  
Crowley raised an eyebrow, “Did you expect me to react differently?”

  
“Yes…” Castiel responded, pausing to think more as to what he wanted.

  
“Well, love, you’re causing a situation i’m not sure you’re prepared to handle with how you’re sitting, Cassie~”

  
“What do you mean?” The angel asked, turning to face the demon, shifting in his lap a bit more.

  
Crowley’s eyes closed for a moment, suppressing a moan from the pressure, “Cassie, that isn’t making it any better…” Reaching around he grabbed a handful of Castiel’s hair and tugged his head back, “Move.”

  
Castiel gasped, body jerking back to stop the slight pain, shifting once again in Crowley’s lap, “W-what?”

  
Crowley bit his lip and groaned softly, “Either stop moving like that or I will bend you over my desk…”

  
“Moving like what- Oh,” Castiel’s eyes widened, “How do you get rid of those?”

  
“Erections?”

  
Castiel nodded, “If that is what they are called then yes..”

  
Crowley eyebrows raised, “You don’t know how to get rid of them?” Castiel shook his head, Crowley smirked, “Would you like to find out, love?”.

  
Cas nodded, smiling softly, “Yes, I would.”

  
“Let me show you then~”

Crowley had Castiel get off of his lap and both of them stood.

“Here,” Crowley smirked, “Let me help you get ready~” He licked his lips and slowly started undressing the angel.

As his trench coat fell he raised an eyebrow, when the demon began working his tie off Castiel was excited but confused, “Why are you undressing me?”

  
“Well, you wouldn’t want to dirty your suit, would you, love?”

  
Castiel nodded, now staying quiet and moving slightly to help speed up the undressing process.  
When he was finally undressed Crowley took a step back, looking over the angel. His eyes trailed down wards and he smirked, “Rather excited are we, love~?”

  
Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Yes,” he then looked down at himself and blushed softly, “I assume it gives away a few of the more positive emotions?”

  
Crowley nodded, “You could say that, Cassie~”

  
Finally done looking the angel over, for now, Crowley stepped close again, “Help me with this?” He asked, referring to his clothing. Castiel nodded and began to help the demon out of his suit. Once all of the clothing had been removed Crowley smirked, pushing Castiel back against the desk.

  
“Why the desk?” Castiel asked, looking up at the king above him.  
Crowley licked his lips, “I did promise to bend you over it~”


	2. The Ending Promised

The angel blushed, as if finally noticing the position he was in, “You get rid of erections through...intercourse?” He asked, clearly just now putting two and two together.

  
Crowley smirked softly, “Yes, Angel, is there going to be a problem with that?” His smirk turned into a smile when Cas shook his head, “Good~”  
“I don’t know how...exactly…” Castiel said, somewhat embarrassed.

  
“Just relax, Angel, let me show you~” Crowley leaned close and kissed him softly. Eyes widening in surprise, Castiel took a moment before he kissed back, groaning softly when Crowley eagerly bit at his lip.

  
A growl in his throat, Crowley pulled away just enough to speak, “Turn around and bend over the desk.”

  
Biting his lip, Castiel moved quickly, shivering softly in anticipation. Once he was bent over, Crowley reached out and moved Castiel’s hands to grab the other side of the desk, “Don’t move them unless I say you can.” The angel nodded and shifted slightly, rubbing his now fully erect member against the desk.  
Feeling the movement against himself, Crowley growled and smacked the angel’s thigh, “You can wait. It will be better if you wait, Cassie~” Leaning to the side, Crowley slid open the side desk drawer and grabbed the small bottle of lube from within it. Popping the lid open, he squeezed a bit of it onto his fingers, moving them around to warm it up and coat his fingers.

  
When satisfied with the coverage, Crowley gently pressed a single finger into the opening of Castiel’s ass, earning a gasp from said angel.  
“Tell me if it hurts, love..” Crowley murmured, pausing for a moment before carefully pressing and pulling the finger in and out of his partner.  
After a few moments of this movement, Cas began groaning softly and moving back as if attempting to push the finger deeper. Crowley smirked and gingerly added a second finger, once again pausing to allow for any interjections, when none were voiced he began to slowly move the fingers in and out of the angel once again.

  
Castiel practically let out a whisper of a moan, biting his lips as if trying to stay quiet. Crowley frowned, noticing the muted noises and leaned close kissing at Castiel’s neck for a moment before biting down on a tender spot. Castiel gasped and began moaning softly as Crowley bit and sucked bruises onto his skin.  
With the pleasure being given to him, Castiel didn’t notice the slight pain that came when a third finger gently nudged it’s way in with the other two. Crowley smirked against the Angel’s skin. “I want to hear every noise that comes out of your mouth, love~” he growled huskily. Castiel’s responding groan, when the demon began gently stretching him, made it clear he understood.

  
Crowley smiled softly and pulled his fingers from Cas and took a moment to thoroughly coat his cock in the lube, before closing and tossing the bottle to the side and grabbing the Angel’s hips, lining up.

  
“Take a deep breath for me, Cassie~” The moment he did, Crowley pushed in, groaning loudly, stopping to pause once he was fully seated.

  
Castiel gasped loudly and dropped his face to the desk, trying to regain his breath, “I-..I did not...expect this… to feel so...good~” He panted out.

  
Crowley smirked, “It’s only just begun, Angel~” After they both caught their breath again, Crowley began to gently rock his hips against Cas, groaning softly and gradually gaining a deep but gentle rhythm.

  
As time continued Castiel’s moans got louder and Crowley’s thrusts became more powerful. The desk was moving slightly in the motion with it’s owner’s thrusts. Shifting Castiel hips, Crowley began pounding into his prostate. Castiel clawed at the desk and moaned louder, unable to stop himself, he began rocking back into Crowley’s thrusts.

  
The demon swore loudly, Castiel’s muscles squeezing tighter now than before, he reached a hand around and began pumping the angel’s cock in time with his thrusts.

  
“I- CROWLEY!” Castiel screamed, orgasming hard onto the desk before him. Crowley bit down on the angel’s neck, muffling his moan and following suit soon after.

  
Castiel closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was no longer on a desk, covered in cum, and he didn’t have Crowley inside him anymore, he was however in a bed with a very clean, very naked, and very cuddly demon. He smiled and curled into Crowley’s arms, gently resting his head on the other’s chest and relaxing.


End file.
